Electricity
by KeepCalmYourALovatic
Summary: "I am Getting married"He Smiled and rested his elbow on my desk. "To Who I might ask"I Forced a Smile on my face. "Tawni Hart"My Smile turned into a frown..
1. 25112012

_**Hey guys so this is a new story I've been working on,I Hope you like it,I Worked really hard on this chapter.**_

_**So tell me if you like?Hate?Love? in a review**_

_**Enjoy and Opinar hehe thats review in Spanish :p**_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_25/11/2012_

_My Breathe hitched in my throat,And I could feel the water works forming in the back of my eyes,I Just came back from paris after shooting a movie and this happens,I Clutched into the notebook in my hand as I heared him mutter those four words._

_"I am Getting married"He Smiled and rested his elbow on my desk._

_"To Who I might ask"I Forced a Smile on my face._

_"Tawni Hart"My Smile turned into a frown.._

_"Were you even dating Tawni,Shouldn't people date and then get married"I Raised my eyebrow at the blonde infront of me._

_"We've been dating for a whole year monroe"His Husky voice said making my whole world crash down._

_"I Don't think so,I Mean if Tawni was dating you or anybody I Would know,I am her best friend"I Said Laughing a bit._

_"She wanted to keep this from the world"He Smirked._

_"So If your getting married,What am I Supposed to do?"i Asked fidling with the pen in my hands._

_"Your the best part planner/Actress in hollywood,We Want you to plan our wedding of course"He said pulling a cigarette from his wallet ready to light it,I took the cigarette and threw it in the trash._

_"Of Cours,I Whispered to him fake smiling._

_"It's not everyday you get to plane your Friends wedding"I Said getting up._

_"Thanks Sonny,I Knew you would help"He kissed my cheek and walked to the door,I Closed it as he walked out and leaned on it._

_I Slid on the floor and Cried in my hands._

_Chad Dylan Cooper Just came to me on a rainy Sunday asking me plane his wedding and Guess who he's getting married to,My Best friend Tawni Hart,After a year of dating him she kept it a secret from the world and me,And Being the nice person I am,I Gladly accpeted to plane the wedding,_

* * *

_**Votre Avis,Thats review in French hehe**_


	2. 30112012

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews,**_

_**You guys are awesome.**_

_**I am really so happy **_

_**Enjoy and review **_

* * *

_**Sonny Pov**_

_30/11/2012_

_I Stood in the Venue for the Enagment part for what the press calls 'Chawni',Pfft channy was better anyways._

_"Ok,I Would like the Champagne table to be over there"I Told the guy working in the hotel._

_"I Want the pink flower petals all over the floor and Champagne table"I Said giving the Bag of pink flower petals to the guy._

_"Becarfull,Becarefull this thing is Expensive"I Shrieked to Nico and Grady who were carrying the ice Statues of Chad and Tawni kissing._

_"Years later and were still working for Chad"Nico sighed._

_"Your helping me,Not Chad Relax"I Smiled,"Now put that baby on the Table in the middle"I Ordered and walked away._

_"You Look Pink"Chad said looking at me up and down,I Was in a pink pencil skirt and a Shirt that had a lighter pink shirt tucked in,Pink Heels and My Black hair was Straightend and my bangs were pulled back with a pink clip and My Pink lipstick._

_"Well Since It's Tawni's party I decided to wear pink for her"I Said Tucking my hair behind my ears._

_"No No no,Don't put the petals on the stage until Simple plan come and rehearse"I told one of the guys that worked in the staff._

_"Sorry"I Gave him a Smile and turned to Chad._

_"This All looks great"He said._

_"Well You know how I do it"I Flipped my hair and he laughed._

_"Thank you"He kissed my cheek and walked away,I Felt electricity the same way I felt years ago when we were dating._

_"Whoa whao"I Stopped him._

_"Are you wearing a pink tie"I Smirked._

_"Well tawni made me"He mumbled._

_"I though Chad Dylan Cooper never wears pink"I Said Crossing my arms over my chest and setting my clip board on the table._

_"Pfft When did I ever say that"He denied._

_"Oh I don't know when we were dating,Remember the Mackenzie falls director wanted to make you wear a pink shirt but you threw a hissy fit"My smirke went wider._

_"You remember that"He smirked,I Directly blushed._

_"Of Course I remember,It was you and It was the day we broke up before the teen choice"I Smirked and walked away and Infront of the Stage watching Simple plan rehearsing you Suck At Love._

_"Nah Nah,I Don't think you remember it cause we broke up,You remember it Because No Matter what happens you can't hate me Sonshine"He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"I have one thing to tell you Chad"I Smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my lips up to his ear._

_"You're bad news, a history repeater ,You can't trust a serial cheater, You're good at hooking up but you suck at love You suck at love"I Sang in his ear softly,I Pulled away and walked away._

_"Wow Everything looks so great"Tawni Said Coming in,She was wearing a Pink dress and Matching glitter heels._

_"Sonny what are you wearing"She said._

_"Pink,I Know how much you like pink So I decided to wear it for you"I Smiled._

_"Go Change"She said._

_"Change?"I Raised my eyebrow,She nodded._

_"Fine"I Sighed._

_"And Removed the Ice Statues"She said._

_"Wait What"I Said Following her to the table._

_"You heared me"She waved her hand on me._

_"Tawni you know how hard it was for me to pull some string and get this for you"I Exclaimed._

_"No Body told them to make me look like I have a double Chin"She said annoyed._

_I Groaned and walked to Nico and Grady._

_"Guys can you take it back to the truck we don't need it"I Said._

_"What"Nico said his jaw dropping,I Nodded._

_"I Know it's heavy but please you guys,I have to go Change"I Pleaded and walked away._

_"Hey Sonny"Chad Called following me._

_"Save it Chad"I Spat and walked to my car wishing I had Spare clothes,I Went through my duffle bag and found a long white summer dress and white sandles,_

_"Thank god"I Breathed and locked my car door,I Went in the bathroom and Changed._

_I Walked out of the bathroom and back to my car,I Threw the clothes there and walked back to the venue._

_At about 6 everybody arrived,Some people were drinking,Some were eating and Some were dancing._

_I Couldn't believe Tawni she was being such a bitch,I Was working my ass off Trying to put this party together after she told me at the last minute that she wanted a party and I get treated like that._

_"Can I get your Atention please"I Looked up to See Tawni Holding the mic to her lips._

_"I Just wanted to thank all The people who worked hard on this party and the wedding witch is in 3 weeks"I Smiled._

_She had a small pink bags in her hand,She gave one to Portlyn,Zora,He sister Lina,Chloe,Chastity and mandy and The last bag witch I though would be for me went to her mom.I Swallowed._

_"You Guys have helped me alot and I appreciate it alot"She blew them a kiss and walked to them and hugged them._

_"I am Sorry"Chad said standing next to me,I Rolled my eyes,"You should get more appretiation"He whispered,_

_Are you kidding"I Shreiked._

_"I Should get all the appreciation,I Don't want a gift but a Simple Thank you is enough,Non of them did anything,I Was the one who did all the work,She Didn't even pick me as a Bridesmaid"I Said._

_"The onlly reason I am doing this,Is that you asked me I would have quite days ago,But You asked me to do it so I am going to stick with it and I am never helping her again"I whispered._

_"Bumer I wanted you to plane our birthdays,Anniversarys,Baby Showers"He said,My throat tightened as it hit me,He was going to have kids with her,Marry her in 3 weeks,Be with her,Wake up next to her,I am out of the pictures._

_"Well I Would love to help,But My bags are packed,The day of your wedding is the day I am moving to new york Chad'I Said grabbing a Glass of Champaign._

_"Your Moving?"He asked,I Nodded,_

_"Why"He asked._

_"You can say,I am tired of Stuck up People her"I whispered and walked put of the venue,_

* * *

**Review!I Didn't get much reviews on the 1st chapter,I Don't know whether to continue or not.**


	3. 3122012

_**Thaink you for all the reviews keep it up guys!**_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

_**Sonny pov**_

_3/12/2012_

_I Packed all my Frames and Pictures,Letters in one box,I Stretched the Tap on it and sighed._

_"Hey how's the packing"I Turned around to see Chad._

_"What do you want"I Huffed._

_"Whoa I Know you hate tawni but What did I do?"He asked._

_"Nothing Chad Nothing"I Said._

_"Really Sonny Really?"He asked,It directly brought back memories,Behind the scenes in gilroy smith,When I first met him,Everything hit me at once._

_"Tawni Is waiting for you at the wedding venue"He said,I Groaned._

_"What now"I Whined Closing the last books,I Texted my manager telling him to come and shift my boxes to new york._

_"How am I Supposed to know"I Rolled my eyes and grabbed a hoodie I Froze as I realized it was Chad's hoodie from that time we were dating._

_"Hey thats my hoodie,You still have it"He smirked._

_"Yes,its comfortable"I Said and slipped it on._

_"I Told you I wanted Pink flowers not White and Pink flowers"Tawni Shrieked as I got in the venue with Chad standing behind me._

_"You said White and Pink,It's written right here in my clip bored"I Said showing it to her._

_"I Am very sure I didn't,You were probably thinking about what cow to milk next"She said,Her bridesmaids laughed at me exept Zora._

_"You Know what I quit,The only reason I was doing this is because Chad is my friend and I serouisley can't do this anymore,I've been walking on eggshells trying to pull everything together and I don't even get a Thank you from you"I Spat Throwing my clipboared on the floor and giving her her credit card._

_"And you"I Shreiked to Chad,"Yes I am totally In love with you ok and It's been very hard planing this wedding cause your getting married to someone else,Someone that's not me"I Yelled at him._

_"So Good bye forever Tawni,I Am going to new york,Don't even bother to call and apolgise cause I always made you feel like your my best friend but you never made me feel like your mine"I Spat and walked away with tears running down my face._

* * *

**Review!**


	4. 4122012

_**Thank you all for the reviews,You guys are serouisley awesome!  
I Love you All **_

_**Keep up the good reviews**_

_**Enjoy and review!  
**_

_**Sonny Pov**_

_4/12/2012_

_"Flight 3909 Headed to NewYork Is ready for boarding"I Stood up with my Ticket and my Passport in my hand and a magazine under my arm.I Stood in the line and Sighed looking down at my hoodie,That Said California babe._

_"Good bye California"I Whispered handing the women my Pass port and Ticket._

_"Sonny"I Turned around to see Chad runing towards me._

_"Chad what are you doing here"I Breathed._

_"Listen to me"He Whispered."I Love you,I Love you so Much,Tawni was a bitch to you,But I am totally hoplesly in love with you,You were the one,You are the one and You'll always be the one,I Can't picture myself with anybody else but you,You were the one when we were 18 and your the one when were 22,I Wanna grow old with you,I Want to see your Black shiny hair grow grey and still be able to tell you your beautiful,I want to have a girl that looks just like you,I Wanna wake up next to you every morning,I want your lips on mine,I Want you and Only you Sonshine"He whispered holding my hand and placing it on his heart._

_All the women awww'd as they looked at us._

_"I..."I Managed to say,I Couldn't speak I was breathless and Shocked from what he said,I was Completly dazed as I looked in his eyes._

_"Ma'm are you getting on the plane there are people waiting behind you"The Women said.I Looked at Chad and Crassed his cheek with my hand,I leaned up and Pecked his cheek._

_"Good Bye Chad"I Whispered and got on the plane,I Wiped the tears that fell when I took my seat on the plane.I Looked out the window and saw him walking to his car His head down and his hand on his face.I Traced my finger on the window._

_"Good bye"I Whispered._

_**Review :( this was sad right? well don't worry next chapter is better :D**_


	5. 23122012

_**Thankyou all so much for all the reviews theres one chapter or 2 left for this story,I am Sorry but no sequel I am really not good at making these :p**_

_**Enjoy and Review**_

_**Chad Pov**_

_23/12/2012_

_I Stood in the church and swallowed as Tawni smiled at me._

_"I do"She whispered._

_"Chad Do you take Tawni to be your wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death do you apart?"The perist asked._

_"I,No"I Breathed and everybody in the church gasped._

_"What"Tawni Shreiked._

_"I Am Sorry,But I Don't love you,I Love you Someone else,It's better to say the truth from now before our marriage end in divorce,I am Sorry for everyone's time,But I want to be happy and I hope you guys understand,I am Sorry tawni"I Said running out of the church._

_I caught a cab and Went to LAX,No matter how many times Sonny rejects me,I will try and try,I Love her and She's the only person I want to be with._

_3 Hours later I arrived at the 71 broadway street,I knew this is were she lives because when we were dating she always said she wanted to live here,I Asked the doorman where her apartment was and went to it._

_I Knocked on the door and loosend my tie,The door opened and I Saw her standing there in her white shorts and my hoodie._

_I Grabbed her and Kissed her hard on the mouth,She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck and Pulling me closer._

_"What are you doing here,Your getting married today"She whispered.I took of my Ring and threw it behind me._

_"I Left the wedding,Your much important than tawni"I Said,She let out a sob._

_"Why are you crying"IChuckled._

_"Because I hate new york"She whined hugging me."I Don't fit in here,It's so lonley"_

_"Then move in with me"I Said._

_"What"She whispered._

_"Be my girlfriend,Move in with me"She nodded and hugged me tight._

_**The End :) I Hope you liked this story as much as I enjoyed writing it,I Want to write a sequel I have an Idea and all BUT I am not so good at writing sequels so I am really sorry but I have alot of ideas in my head So yeah Watch our for that **_


	6. Chapter 6

I am really sorry guys I made some of you think I have 1 or 2 chapters left by reading the a/n above in the last chapter but if you read the note at the end you'll realize that was the last chapter,I am really sorry if I got your hopes hi,I wrote the last chapter days ago and I thought it needed extra chapters but after I took a look at it I decided it dosnt need anything. But look out for my new story Love life it will be out itoday or in a couplemof days I didn't start on it but If I do it will be published today and it's rated M not T so yup :) 


End file.
